


Holiday surprise.

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [23]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Female Characters, Bondage, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: A couple of holiday inspired smut one-shots that I’ve been meaning to write. Obviously I wanted to get this done before the holidays were over, but due to real life I wasn’t able to do so until now.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter One: All Wrapped Up

“Korra, I’m home!” Asami Sato called out, as she stepped through the main entrance of the mansion. She let out a sigh of relief, as the familiar sights and smells of home washed over her. She’d been away in the North Pole for nearly a month, trying to convince the bizarre twin Chiefs, Desna and Eska, to finally start modernizing their nation. To say that the task had been a challenging one, would be an enormous understatement. She’d never be able to understand why anyone would be so resistant to technology which would make their lives easier.

“Hey, Korra!” Asami shouted. She slipped her tired feet from her boots, and dropped her luggage onto the floor unceremoniously. She’d worry about unpacking later, she had other plans first. Frowning slightly, Asami started to search around the mansion for her wife. She started with Korra’s favorite areas: the swimming pool, the indoor gym and, lastly, the kitchen. None of the three offered any signs or suggestions of where Korra could be, however.

“Where is she?” Asami thought out loud. She searched the rest of the first floor, before making her way up the stairs. She called out her wife’s name several more times, but didn’t receive an answer. While Asami was normally a very logical person, she couldn’t help the wave of anxiety that rose in her chest the more empty rooms she encountered, with still no sign of Korra. Finally, she went down the hallway towards the room which had once been her father’s study. They’d renovated it into a sitting room shortly after they got married.

“Korra, you in here?” Asami asked, as she approached the door. A faint light was coming through the seams. Curious, Asami turned the knob slowly and opened the door. Inside was the usual beige colored walls and red oak flooring. Yet now there was a Christmas tree set up in the far corner, which had decorated with multicolored lights and ornaments. Similar holiday decorations had been hung up around the room, and there was a fire burning in the fireplace. Yet none of those things were what captured the heiress’s attention. No, her eyes were immediately drawn to what was sitting beneath the tree. Or rather, who.

—

A few hours earlier:

“Spirits, that lady wasn’t kidding.” Korra muttered, as she inspected her newest purchase. “This thing is heavy duty.” She narrowed her eyes slightly. “And platinum, which means I’d better be careful not to lose the key, because not even metalbending would help me get out.” With a shrug, she set the item aside. “Well, I hope that she actually likes this.”

“And, uh, why did you need my help again?” Opal asked, frowning in confusion.

“Because unfortunately I can’t put all this on myself.” Korra explained. “And obviously I wasn’t going to ask one of the guys to do it.”

“Okay, okay.” Opal sighed. “But you owe me for this, big time.”

—

Back in the present:

“What in the world?” Asami said quietly, as she took in the sight before her. Korra was kneeling on the floor before the tree. The Avatar’s arms were secured behind her by a leather wrap which held them in a folded position, the wrap was connected to a harness that was buckled around her chest. Her legs had been tied together with a thick red ribbon, which had been tied into a huge bow around her thighs. A leather gag was covering her mouth. But most curious of all, was the metal chastity belt that was locked around Korra’s hips. But perhaps the most surprising thing, was that Korra was completely nude except for the bindings that held her.

“Well this is certainly a pleasant surprise.” Asami teased, as she entered the room to get a better look at her present. Korra lifted her head and stared up at Asami longingly. “How long have you been like this?” Asami asked, before suddenly remembering that Korra was gagged. She chuckled to herself, and squatted down in front of her captive wife. “Who would’ve thought that the Avatar would be so easy to shut up.” Korra rolled her eyes.

“What am I going to do with you?” Asami purred, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Dozens of ideas flooded her mind, each more pleasurable and fun than the last. Eventually, she settled on the simplest option. Asami moved so she was behind Korra, and seated herself on the floor. “Here, princess, move your legs forward. That’s it, good girl.” Korra stretched her legs out in front of her, and leaned back into Asami’s body for support. “Now you’re all mine, Avatar.”

Asami ran her hands over Korra’s sharply toned abs, tracing her fingertips along the familiar lines. The Avatar shivered under the sudden contact. Leaning forward slightly, Asami placed a kiss on her wife’s neck. As usual, the scent of sea salt and lavender hung around Korra. Asami breathed in deeply. The scent of the woman she loved always drove her wild, no matter how many times she smelled it. Her hands continued their journey up Korra’s torso until they reached her chest.

“Aw, is someone already excited?” Asami teased, as her hands cupped her wife’s breasts. Korra’s nipples were already stiffened. “Maybe if you’re a good girl, then I’ll let you come.” As she spoke, Asami rolled Korra’s nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. A low groan escaped from behind the Avatar’s gag, and she arched her chest against Asami’s hands. “So, what do you say, princess, do you want to play?” Korra nodded her head enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter Two: The Perfect Gift

To say that Avatar Korra was having a bad day would’ve been an understatement. She was having a terrible day. And it was thanks to the Winter Solstice, which had arrived much too quickly in Korra’s opinion. She’d spent a great amount of time trying to find the perfect gift for each of her loved ones. She’d already gotten everything for Tenzin and his family, as well as her parents and Master Katara. She’d found the best gifts for both Bolin and Opal, and she’d even managed to track down just the thing for Mako. She had also bought something special for Suyin, Lin and the rest of the Beifongs. But the one person who she just couldn’t seem to find a gift for was the most important: her wife Asami Sato. Yet nothing she’d seen so far seemed to be good enough for her.

Eventually Korra decided to just make Asami something. Though that decision seemed to have the opposite effect of what Korra was hoping it would. There were so many things that Asami liked, and very little time left to choose something. Korra spent most of that day racking her brain for ideas, while absentmindedly using her metalbending to change a piece of meteorite into different shapes. That’s when inspiration struck her. Giving into the wave of creativity, Korra used her bending to transform the meteorite shard into a gift that she hoped Asami would love.

—

The Sato mansion was suspiciously quiet when Korra arrived home on the day of the Winter Solstice. She’d been away from Republic City conducting Avatar business for the Air Nation. Luckily, she had been able to get back home in time to celebrate with the most important person in her life.

“Hey, Asami, I’m back!” Korra called, as she shut the front door behind her. As usual, Asami had given their household staff the day off so they could celebrate with their own families, making the mansion far quieter than normal. Korra frowned when she didn’t receive a response. “Asami, are you here babe?”

“I’m upstairs, princess!” Asami’s voice echoed from the second floor. “Grab a bottle of wine before you come up, would you please?”

“Sure thing, hun.” Korra replied, smirking in amusement. Knowing Asami, the heiress was probably soaking in a bubble bath and reading one of her favorite adventure novels again. Korra kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her parka, before jogging to the kitchen. Along the way, she checked her pocket to ensure that her present was still there. The feeling of the stiff packaging against her skin was reassuring to the anxious Avatar. I really hope she likes it. She thought, as she grabbed a bottle of their favorite red wine and two glasses.

“Hope you’re decent!” Korra teased, as she hurried up the stairs.

“Oh, I think you’ll enjoy what I have in mind.” Asami replied. Korra followed the sound of her wife’s voice, which led her to their bedroom.

“Hey, by the way, when did you want to do-“ The rest of Korra’s sentence died in her throat, when she stepped into the room. Asami was seated on their bed, with her legs folded beneath her. But it was what she was wearing that had robbed Korra of coherent speech: The heiress was dressed in a set of red lingerie, which had white fur trimming. Matching leggings covered her legs, and a red choker necklace was clasped around her neck. On top of her head was a red hat with white fur around the rim, and a big white puff ball on the tip. A large red tag was tied to the bra, which read: To Korra.

“What’s the matter, Avatar, you look a little flustered.” Asami teased, smirking broadly.

“N-no, I’m-I’m fine.” Korra stammered, blushing furiously. Asami crawled her way across the bed towards the doorway, giving Korra an unobstructed view of her pale breasts.

“Come here, princess.” Asami purred, gesturing for her to come closer. Korra obeyed with thinking, setting the wine bottle and glasses down on Asami’s vanity table. As she approached, Asami produced a small piece of a plant from the bed beside her. “Do you know what this is?” Korra frowned thoughtfully, as she inspected the plant.

“Mistletoe?” Korra replied.

“That’s right, and you know what you’re supposed to do when you’re under mistletoe right?” Asami continued. In response, Korra leaned forward and kissed her wife enthusiastically. Asami wrapped her free hand around Korra’s waist, and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. After a few long moments, they broke the kiss and simply stared into each other’s eyes silently. Then, an all too familiar playfully evil look crossed Asami’s face, and the heiress laid back down on the mattress. She spread her legs widely, showing off the thin veil of fabric that covered her groin. Korra felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. Flashing a broad grin, Asami lowered the mistletoe until it was right above her sex. “Then I suggest you get to kissing, princess.”

—

Later that night, once they were both naked and recovering from their excursions, they decided to exchange gifts. Asami got hers from the nightstand next to their bed, while Korra retrieved hers from her discarded pants. Once they were ready, they sat facing each other on the mattress, then traded gifts silently. Korra ripped hers open without a word and gave an excited shout when she uncovered a new parka. This one was red instead of the usual dark blue, and had the water tribe symbol stitched onto the front, as well as a kite-like design that matched Raava’s true form on the back. A soft gasp tore Korra’s attention from her gift, and she looked up to see Asami staring down at the tiny box which held the gift that Korra had made.

“Where did you get this?” Asami asked, her voice full of amazement.

“I made it.” Korra replied. She leaned over and carefully removed the necklace so Asami could see it fully. It was made entirely of meteorite. The pendant was shaped like a gear, with the water tribe symbol engraved onto it. “I couldn’t find anything that seemed good enough to buy you, and I happened to be playing with that meteorite shard Su gave me when I got the idea to make this.” As she spoke, Korra moved around so she was behind Asami. “The design is meant to represent our relationship.” Korra explained, as she unclasped the necklace and carefully re-clasped it around Asami’s neck. “The gear is you, since you’re always inventing something. And the water symbol is me, since I’m from the southern water tribe.” When she moved back in front of Asami once more, she was shocked to see the heiress was crying. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Asami said, rushing forward to wrap Korra in a tight embrace.


End file.
